


You're not too small to me.

by harrynlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Insecure Louis, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrynlouis/pseuds/harrynlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm, Harry's 19, Louis' 18, dirty smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not too small to me.

Niall, Louis, Harry and Liam were taking part in a morning TV show, cooking. Zayn was spending his weekend with Perrie at his parents house back in Bradford. 

"Hello! Welcome back to this mornings show! Today we have four members of One Direction with us: Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall! Today we are going to be making a triple chocolate cake, the instructions for it can be found on our website!" Said the lady with the odd shaped bob cut. 

"If we get Liam and Niall, you can start stirring this to make the batter for the sponge... Harry and Louis! You can mix those together to make the icing." Great, Harry thought. Being paired with his adorable boyfriend when he already had management on his backside about keeping a distance between them. Harry didn't like this woman already, she seemed way to eager for 9AM on a Saturday morning. 

Harry started to mix the contents of the bowl, Louis watching over his shoulder. "Hmm... I think we need to add a bit more icing sugar to this, boys." The woman said to Harry and Louis. "Louis! Could you go and get the bag from the cupboard over there please?" She said while pointing to her right. 

"Sure, okay!" Louis chirped back in reply as he walked towards the cupboard. Once he was standing in front of it he realised how high up it was. "Shit." He thought inside his head. He reached up and only managed to grab the bag after a few jumping attempts.

Louis has always hated being smaller then the rest of the boys, but he hoped no one took much notice of it. However since his little jumping episode, he was sure that it was going to be GIFed all over tumblr tomorrow.

Louis tried to keep out of the way and not make a fool of himself any further during the show. Once a tasty looking cake had been cooked, they left the studio and climbed into their van; Paul about to drive them back to their apartments.

Louis sat there in silence praying that the cameras weren't on him when he was trying to get the icing sugar, of course they were he thought. "Lou I know something is bothering you what is it?" Harry's soothing voice came from beside him. 

"It doesn't matter Harry, just keep out of it okay?" Louis replied harshly. 

"Louis, you know you don't talk to me like that. Tell me." Harry said. The other boys were looking awkwardly around the car in silence not wanting to interfere. 

The van pulled up outside their shared apartment and Lou jumped out the car and practically ran up the driveway to get away from Harry's questioning. His plan didn't work when Harry appeared in the kitchen and Louis tried to get a glass of water. "Louis! Stop, look at me, stop being immature and talk to me." 

"I'm not being immature! Well I'm sorry that I'm so fucking short that I've just embarrassed myself in front of everyone on national telly! I hate it! You wouldn't understand what its like! Leave me alone okay?!" Louis yelled back at Harry, all his emotions escaping at once. 

Harry's eyes turned dark at Louis' words. "Louis William Tomlinson. You know your not allowed to speak to me like that. You need to stop being so damn sassy! Or will I have to fuck it out of you?" Harry growled into his ear as he backed Louis towards the kitchen wall. Louis whimpered as Harry grinded harshly onto Louis' small body. 

"You also showed me up in the car, with you back chatting. Thats not allowed here." Harry began to suck on the side of Louis' neck. "I think this little slut needs to learn a lesson, hmm?" Harry whispered hotly into Lou's ear. 

Louis hiccuped "You still don't understand because I'm so fucking small I- uhh..." Louis kept getting distracted every time Harry bit down hard on his throat. 

"Do you really want to carry on with that sentence? Little slut." This was defiantly a new game. Louis looked up as Harry innocently and slowly shook his head. "Good answer." With that, Harry picked Louis up and lifted him over his shoulder, starting to trudge up the stair case. 

Louis was squirming in Harry's hold. "Harry stop it! I'm gonna fall, oh my go-" SMACK! Louis got a sharp, slap to the back of his thigh in response and he decided that it was a good time to shut up. 

Harry kicked their bedroom door open and dropped Louis onto the bed. "Strip." He said to Lou. Louis quickly got all his clothes off as Harry did the same. Louis got pushed roughly down to his knees by Harry's big hands. "Suck, it's all your going to get." 

Louis quickly started to bob up and down on Harry's dick. Harry's hands found there way to Louis' hair and he started thrusting sloppily into his mouth. After a few minutes of watching Louis gag as he tried to take all of Harry, he pulled out and pushed Louis back onto the bed forcefully.

"Get em wet." Harry spoke to Louis as he put three fingers into his mouth. Louis started sucking eagerly on the digits he had in his mouth. Harry removed them and put one finger straight into Louis' hole. He kept scissoring and fucking into Lou with his fingers and his moans were getting louder by the moment, until his thighs started shaking. "Don't you dare come princess, your going to wait until I say you can, alright?" 

Harry pulled his fingers out and Louis groaned weakly in response. Louis got flipped over so he was on his stomach. Face in the pillow, arse up in the air. Harry's dick pushed into Louis roughly and all at once, causing Louis to whimper. 

"You like that don't you? Such a slut for me." Harry jerked his hips forwards fast pounding into Louis fast. Louis' moans were muffled as he was biting onto the pillow. Harry grabbed the longest part of Lou's hair at the top and pulled his head back. "Stop biting the pillow, wanna hear you." He said gruffly as he continued thrusting. Louis just squeaked in response as Harry hit his prostate, hard. 

Lou's hand went straight to his dick and he started pumping himself quickly. Harry saw what he was doing and snatched both of his hands and held them behind his back with one of his own giant hands. Louis also got a slap to the back of his arse. "Did I say you could touch yourself? Nope." Harry said popping the P. A few minutes later Louis was shaking again. "Babe co'mon, you can come, so good for me." 

Soon as those words escaped Harry's mouth, Louis was coming all over the bed with Harry soon after inside him. Both the boys collapsed as they tried to regain there breath. 

"I love you so much Louis, I love that your so small. I can carry you everywhere, you weigh nothing." 

"I lo-ove you too, Haz." Louis said, his voice wrecked. 

"Lets go have a shower." Harry said as he observed the mess everywhere, even the faint bit of icing sugar still in Lou's hair, best not to point that out. Louis did little grabby hands in response. Harry smirked at his boyfriend and gathered him in his arms taking him towards that bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or KIK me: Kirsty_Horannn (:


End file.
